


Fourteen Ways To Show You I Love You!

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Cum Eating, Fluff, Love, M/M, More Tags as Chapters Are Added, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean and Castiel met at an Anti-Valentine's Day party thrown by Castiels brother Gabriel; the thing is Castiel loves Valentine's Day its a special day to show someone how much you love them and Castiel is determined to show Dean that there is more to the day than flowers and Chocolate.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Dean was proud of himself. He was all set and ready to go. Dean had finally met the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Lisa was terrific for Dean; she was understanding, caring, and put Dean in his place when he needed it. Plus, Lisa didn't care that he was Bi. She indeed was the perfect woman for him. 

It was finally Valentine’s day, and Dean had always thought it was a bit cheesy, but hey, what wouldn't you do for someone you love? 

The rooftop was perfect for what Dean had planned. Candles and rose petals lined the stairs leading to the roof. A string quartet playing romantic music, the table had candles, more rose petals scattered around the floor, champagne on ice chilling next to the table, small white fairy lights strung up to set the mood perfectly. 

Lisa was amazed when she walked through the door, surprised that Dean went through all the trouble to do this for her, she thanked him for the beautiful gift. Dean smiled and fiddled with the box in his pocket, trying to pick the right moment.   
  
He guided her to the table, snagging the plates with the silver dom on top to protect them from the bugs. She smiled again up at Dean as he presented her favorite meal. 

“I have something to tell you,” Lisa said a few minutes later, picking at the food on her plate. 

“What is it?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Dean, I-I’m seeing someone else,” she stuttered out, dropping her fork to look Dean in the eye., 

“You what?” Dean asked in disbelief. 

“I came to break up with you; I'm sorry,” Lisa said, standing up abruptly. Her voice stern despite the sad look on her face. 

The music stopped, the musicians getting up to head down the stairs, knowing when it was time to leave. They would get paid another day; this was a moment they needed to be alone. 

“You're sorry? How long?” Dean demanded, throwing his napkin on the table so he could stand as well with his hands on the table. The two lock eyes as Dean shifted to place his hands in his pocket, 

“A few months,” she replied, looking down. Dean’s jaw was tightening as he looked away from her, the words settling heavy in his heart. 

“Go,” Dean said, taking his hand out of his pocket. 

  
  
  
  


Dean never got over the fact that the woman he thought was perfect for him had cheated and then dumped him on Valentine’s day. 

The following year he had sworn off Valentine’s day and, well, being in a relationship for a while. It was three years before his best friend had convinced him that he needed to get out and meet someone new, and she knew the place to do just that. 

“This is dumb,” Dean complained as the pulled up to the house. 

“Come on, he is my boss, and it's an Anti- Valentine’s day party. This party is right up your alley,” Charlie replied, elbowing the man in the side before hopping out of the car. 

Dean shook his head while turning the car off and getting out. The only reason he was going to this thing was that Charlie had asked him to go every year, and he always said no. But this year Charlie had her heartbreak, and Dean felt terrible for her so...here they were, going to a party. Fun.

The other reason Dean didn't want to go was that he didn't know anyone besides Charlie. She worked in the I.T. department of “The Chocolate Fetish,” and their specialty was Anti-Valentines chocolates. 

“Charlie, my favorite I.T. girl,” a short blonde haired man said to them, walking up with a fluffy looking cocktail in hand. 

“Hey Gabriel, this is my best friend Dean,” she said, introducing Dean. 

“Nice to meet you,” Dean said, holding out his hand. 

Gabriel looked him up and down, winked at him before pointing to the bar. Dean headed in the direction to grab a drink as Charlie said she would be D.D. since she dragged Dean to the party. 

Dean got a whiskey as he leaned against the bar so he could survey the crowd. He was looking around, watching Charlie talk to people as he fluttered around from person to person. She was outgoing and didn't mind talking to people. Dean sipped his drink, deciding he should find a corner to sit and watch everyone. 

“I haven't seen you here before,” 

Dean looked at the person talking to him; he was beautiful. Messy raven hair, eyes as blue as the tardis, he was tall but not as tall as Dean with a small amount of stubble on his cheeks. Tight jeans showing off a bulge in his pants that made Dean's mouth water just a bit. He wanted to see what the guy had in there, especially with the old well-worn t-shirt he was wearing that showed off his muscle tone, not overly muscular. 

Dean cleared his throat when the guy smiled and asked for his name. Dean forgot his name for a moment. 

“Sorry, it's Dean,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“I'm Castiel,” he said with a smirk stepping closer to Dean before taking his hand in one of his. 

“Do you work for my brother?” Castiel asked, not letting go of Dean's hand. 

“Who is your brother?” Dean was confused and turned on by the way the man was staring at him. 

Castiel didn't answer just kept hold of Dean's hand as he began pulling him back to the bar to get another drink. Dean was going with it, hell, he might even get laid, and he was okay with that. Charlie came over to check on him when Castiel went to the bathroom. 

“I'm fine. I found someone to talk to,” Dean smiled, noticing the curious look in her eyes when she settled before him with her arms crossed. 

“I saw, you stumbled across Castiel. He is a funny duck but a nice guy,” Charlie said, relieved that Dean had managed to find one of the better people in the company. She liked Castiel a lot, he was a bit awkward and didn't understand a lot of movie references, but he was still fun to hang out with. 

Dean jumped when Castiel ran his hand up Dean's side. Charlie smiled and told Dean to have fun and to let her know if he was going to stay. She would call a Lyft for herself if anything were to transpire, she said with a wink. Dean said yeah before turning his attention to Castiel, who turned him, so Dean's back was to his chest. 

Castiel smiled, “I wanna try something,” he whispered, his lips lightly brushing Dean's ear, his breath hot against his neck. 

“What?” Dean asked, leaning into Castiel's touch. 

Dean could feel Castiel smirk into his neck; he said it was almost time for dinner and that they were going to sit next to each other. Dean nodded, that's all he could do since Castiel's hands-on him made his mind shut off. 

A few minutes later, Gabriel ushered everyone into the dining room for dinner. Castiel held Dean back a bit, letting everyone grab a seat, there was a small table off to the side that Castiel leads Dean too, Charlie looked at him and shrugged. She wasn't going to question it. 

Castiel grabbed a chair and moved it, so it was right next to the one he was going to occupy, he patted it, gesturing for Dean to sit down. Dean sat in the chair; this guy could do whatever he wanted to Dean, they were both a bit drunk at this point, having knocked back a few drinks while they waited to head into the dining room. 

Dean was wondering what Castiel was up to now that he wasn't touching Dean, it was weird. He grabbed another drink from the staff as they passed by; he was going to enjoy himself. 

Gabriel started talking about why he started having this party; why his company started making the candy, they make meanwhile Castiel slid his hand up Dean's leg stopping just shy of his cock. Dean sighed a bit into the touch, wanting more of it, and this guy was teasing him in just the right way. He whimpered a bit when Castiel's hand ghosted over Dean's cock, hard and painfully pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

“Sh or I will leave you all alone and hard,” Castiel whispered, his voice low and rough, the guy was more turned on then Dean was. 

Dean nodded and took a sip of his drink that he almost choked on when he felt Castiels hand at the top of his jeans, pushing him a bit to lean back so Castiel could undo his pants. Fuck, it felt good to have some else’s hand on him. 

Dean bit his bottom lip as Castiel swiped his thumb over the tip of Dean's cock, he had to act natural when the food dropped off, acting like he was not getting a handjob under the table. Castiel praised him if he could get harder he would have. He liked being told he was good and that he was a good boy. Dean always thought there was something wrong with him for wanting that.

“Do you like it when I call you a good boy?” Castiel asked, moving his hand slower so Dean could answer. 

Dean nodded his head if he said anything he was going to give away what they were doing. 

“Good boy,” Castiel said with a smirk moving his hand faster.    
  


Dean moaned a bit in the back of his throat as Castiel twisted his wrist, then removing his hand, telling Dean not the put himself away yet, that they weren't finished, but they needed to eat first. 

Dean wolfed down his food, excited for what they were going to do next. Castiel, on the other hand, took his time eating. He spotted Dean the second he walked in, and Castiel was going to make this last. 

Once Castiel was finally done with his food, he told Dean to put his cock away and let his friend know he wouldn't be going home with her tonight. Dean did just that, shooting Charlie a text who sent back a winky face. 

Castiel grabbed Dean by the hand and a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar, before heading upstairs. Stumbling and laughing a bit when they both walked into the wall. Castiel pushed open the door to one of the rooms; Dean smiled following him in. 

“This is my room,” Castiel said, pulling Dean close to him. 

“It's nice,” Dean said, looking around a bit as Castiel leaned in and kissed his neck, sucking and nipping a bit. 

Dean moaned into the feeling, closing his eyes, enjoying what Castiel was doing to him. Castiel smiled against his neck. 

“I wanted you when you first walked in,” Castiel said, moving them towards the bed. 

“Like what you saw?” Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“More like what I didn't see,” Castiel said, grabbing Dean's cock through his pants. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean said, enjoying the friction on his hard, aching cock. 

Castiel turned them and pushed Dean back on the bed; Dean laughed when his back hit the soft blanket cushion beneath him. Castiel crawled up his body. 

Dean loved the predatory look in Castiel's eyes like he had caught his prey, the way his skin felt like it was on fire where even Castiel touched. He rolled his head to the side, letting Castiel have better access to lick a stripe up Dean's neck. 

Castiel pulled his shirt off as he began to stand and to pull off his pants while telling Dean to do the same. Holy fuck! Castiel was not lacking! It was the biggest cock Dean had seen! At least ten inches and he didn't guess at the girth, but he wanted to know what the weight would feel like on his tongue. He couldn’t move fast enough, getting tangled up in his shirt, Castiel laughed and helped him kick off his shoes, pulling off his boxers and pants all in one swoop. Castiel circled Dean like a vulture who found the food first, ordering him to turn onto his hands and knees. 

“Very nice,” Castiel praised, slapping Dean on the ass, making him moan. 

Dean's cock jumped at the pain; he didn't know he would like the spanking. He usually topped, but there was something about Castiel that made Dean want to submit to him in every way possible. 

“I think I like you with a red ass, are you okay with it?” Castiel asked, patting his ass before squeezing the plump ass before him. 

“Fuck ya, whatever you wanna do is fine,” Dean said, he couldn't wait to feel Castiels hands all over his body. 

“Good boy,” Castile praised with another swat on Dean's ass, harder than the last one but just as pleasurable. 

Castiel laid a few more slaps on Dean's ass, making it bright red, gliding his around front to rub Dean's cock. The mix of pleasure and pain was undeniably perfect. Dean had never experienced anything so sweet. Castiel opened the nightstand pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He told Dean to lay down on his stomach; he didn't hesitate. The spanking Castiel gave him made him a bit weak in the knees, and Dean was amazed that he was able to stand. 

“Oh shit,” Dean cried out when one of Castiels slicked up finger breached his hole. 

“You okay?” Castiel asked, twisting his finger searching for that walnut-sized gland. 

“Mmm, fuck ya,” Dean replied as he settled farther into the soft bed, feeling Castiel’s fingers stretch him. 

Castiel laughed a bit behind Dean when he finally found what he was looking for, making Dean cry out in pleasure. He added another finger, making Dean wiggle a bit, Castiel smacking him on the ass in response. 

“Be a good boy Dean, or you won't get my cock,” Castiel said, crooking his fingers, brushing the gland again. 

Dean bit down on the blanket and stilled himself. He wanted to be good for Cas. He did, ‘fuck,’ he thought to himself as Castiel added one more finger as Dean stayed still.

“You ready?” Castiel asked after having already slipped on the condom, lubing it up as he looked down at the man.

“Been ready,” Dean replied with a smirk over his shoulder. 

Castiel slapped Dean's ass and grabbed him, pulling him up on to his knees, spreading Dean’s ass, making sure there was plenty of lube. 

Dean felt the blunt tip pushing past the muscle he relaxed as much as he could, but Castiel wasn't small, Castiel told Dean to breathe as he drove in slowly allowing Dean time to adjust.

He felt so full, almost too full, but the feeling was incredible. Dean had never felt anything like it, and part of him hoped that he would experience it again. There were no words to describe the pleasure coursing through his veins as Castiel started to pick up the pace. 

Dean could barely form words, just ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs,’ as Castiel started a brutal pounding pace. He hardly registered that Castiel was pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. The familiar tightness of an oncoming orgasm made Dean whimper a bit. Fuck, he loved this feeling of being pounded into by this man, he never wanted it to end. 

“That's it, fuck Dean, you're so perfect for me, cum, baby. Can you do that?” Castiel bit out the praise in between pants. 

Dean could feel the thrusts getting more and more erratic, the next thing Dean knew he was crying out in pleasure. Realizing he had cum all over the bed below him before going limp as Castiel continued pounding into his ass. 

Dean woke up with the light shining through a sliver of an opened curtain. He looked around; this was not his room. There was a note with a glass of water and two aspirins. 

“Meet me in the dining room -Castiel.” 

Dean smiled, took the aspirin, his ass ached in the right way as he got dressed. His bladder was yelling at him to find the toilet. He opened one of the doors, relieved in finding the bathroom on the first try. 

Once he finished, he headed down, vaguely remembering where the dining room was, patting himself on the back when he finally found it.    
  


Castiel was sitting at the table drinking coffee as he read the newspaper on his tablet. He looked up when Dean coughed. 

“Good Morning, Dean,” Castiel said, having heard the light patter of the man’s feet in the hallway before he entered. 

The sound of his voice deep and rough made Dean's cock twitch with anticipation. Castiel told him to take a seat and that he would have breakfast brought out for him. 

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” Castiel asked, taking another sip of his coffee before setting it on the table. 

“Very much, did you?” Dean asked, hoping he didn't disappoint.

“I'm pleased with you,” he replied, “ I would like to make this to be a regular thing.”

Dean choked on his coffee a bit; he was not expecting someone so formal after yesterday with all the teasing and the handjob under the table, the amazing sex.

“The sex or?” Dean questioned. 

“I want more than just sex,” Castiel replied, smiling. 

“Cool, me too,” Dean thanked the maid after she set a plate of food in front of him. He was excited since it was all the excellent hangover stuff, greasy bacon, toast fried eggs. 

“Good, here is my number. I have to go to work. Call me,” Castile said abruptly, standing while leaving his card on the table and giving Dean a peck on the cheek. 

Dean picked up the card looking at it. 

“Castiel Novak CEO of “The Chocolate Fetish”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupercalia, an ancient Roman festival that was conducted annually on February 15, under the superintendence of a corporation of priests called Luperci. The origins of the festival are obscure, although the likely derivation of its name from lupus (Latin: “wolf”) has variously suggested a connection with an ancient deity who protected herds from wolves and with the legendary she-wolf who nursed Romulus and Remus. As a fertility rite, the festival is also associated with the god Faunus.
> 
> Each Lupercalia began with the sacrifice by the Luperci of goats and a dog, after which two of the Luperci were led to the altar, their foreheads were touched with a bloody knife, and the blood was wiped off with wool dipped in milk; the ritual required that the two young men laugh. The sacrificial feast followed, after which the Luperci cut thongs from the skins of the sacrificial animals and ran in two bands around the Palatine hill, striking with the thongs at any woman who came near them. A blow from the thong was supposed to render a woman fertile. In 494 CE the Christian church under Pope Gelasius I appropriated the form of the rite as the Feast of the Purification.
> 
> https://www.britannica.com/topic/Lupercalia

**Chapter Two**

Dean came home in a bit of a funk. He was tired, and the man Dean was restoring the car for was being a jerk about the prices of parts like Dean had control over that!? Dean needed to put a rush on getting it fixed, but it was going to cost more. He was shocked when he walked up to the door; he was greeted by red and pink hearts covering the entrance to the penthouse. 

After their first meeting as Dean likes to call. He and Cas decided that they didn't want anyone else and moved in together about a year later. Cas knew how Dean felt about Valentine's day, and Dean thought Cas felt the same way. 

Cas was setting up the table for crafts when Dean walked in. It was fun to learn all the things that Cas liked to do. He was the CEO of a candy company, he gave off the air Dominance vibe, but when they were alone, Cas was a bit of a dork. The man loves bees, tea, and reading any book he could get his hands on. He was in charge of the bedroom, but Dean wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Hey Cas, what are you up to?" Dean asked, looking at his usually well-dressed boyfriend in sweats and a t-shirt. 

"Hello, Dean," he greeted with a gummy smile. 

Cas pulled Dean into a kiss. Dean could feel the stress of the day, leaving him as he melted into the kiss. Cas pulled away sooner than Dean would like him to, he decided to lean forward to press his forehead to Cas'.

"I want you to help me make decorations," Cas said, smiling hopefully. 

"You know I don't like Valentine's day," Dean said, moving away, running a hand through his hair. 

"I know, but I do, and it's not about candy and flowers. It's about showing love, and I'd like to do it for the whole month," Cas said, smiling and turning back to what he was doing. 

Dean sighed and followed Cas to the table; he loved Cas and would do anything for him. 

There was construction paper, glue, glitter, and all kinds of other stuff for crafts. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

"We are going to decorate," Cas said, sitting down at the table. 

"I'm gonna change, I'll be right back," Dean said, heading to the bedroom. 

Dean headed into their room to get changed out of his oil-stained t-shirt and jeans, kicking off his boots, pulling on his softest pair of sweats and a clean white undershirt. 

Cas had already started cutting out paper hearts and was putting C+D in the middle in black glitter. Dean laughed a little after learning that Cas and his brother were restricted and couldn't do the same things that the other kids did. Stuff like arts and crafts. Dean was more than happy to help Cas make homemade decorations for the different holidays. 

Dean got some water from the fridge and sat next to Cas, kissing him on the side of the head. Cas smiled at him, holding up the heart. 

Dean went to open a small tube of paint. What he ended up doing was spilling it all over his shirt. Cas told him to take it off and not wear a shirt if he was going to make a mess. 

"Are you trying to get me naked?" Dean asked, placing a hand full of paint on Cas' chest. 

"Maybe," Cas shrugged, placing a handprint of red paint on Dean's bicep. 

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. It was simple, sweet, and gentle for a few minutes before Cas deepened the kiss. He allowed Dean to slide his tongue into Cas mouth, tasting something sweet like he was eating candy just before he had gotten there. 

Cas straddled Dean's lap. It was one of Dean's favorite things when Cas sat in his lap while they kissed, rolling his hips to get Dean all worked up with his runner's body, toned legs, and perfect ass. 

"We need to wait for this stuff to dry," Cas said, kissing down Dean's neck. 

"What should we do in the meantime?" Dean smirked when Cas looked at him. 

Cas placed one last kiss on Dean's lips and pulled him up from the chair to lead him to the living room, pushing him onto the couch. Dean reached out for Cas, but he pushed his hands away, he frowned a bit, Cas smiled in response. 

"Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you," Cas said. 

"You always do," Dean said. 

"Hands to yourself, or you don't get to finish tonight," Cas said, nibbling on his ear. 

"Yes, I'll be good," Dean replied with a moan. He grabbed the couch to keep from reaching out and grabbing Cas. 

Cas worked his way down Dean's neck, making sure to hit all the spots that make him moan and buck up, trying to gain any friction on his cock. Dean loved the way Cas teased the shit out of him. He's never had a lover like Cas. 

"Such a good boy, you listen so well, baby," Cas praised sucking on one of Dean nipples while tugging and pinching the other one. 

Dean discovered early on with Cas that he loved a small amount of pain when they had sex, and Cas was more than happy to supply it. The feeling of Cas's tongue flicking out and rolling around the nub. The sensation was making Dean want to cum right then and there, but he was good for Cas and wouldn't cum unless he said it was okay. 

Cas tapped Dean's hips so he would lift, and he could pull his pants off. Dean threw his head back in pleasure are Cas stroked him. 

"I'm going to show you how good Valentine's day can be," Cas said, licking the tip of Dean cock. 

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"I love it. I get to shower you with love and affection even more than I already do. I don't want you to hate seeing heart and flowers," Cas said, rolling his tongue around the tip. 

"MMM, that feels so good. I don't know if you can change my mind, but I will go, go along with it," Dean stuttered out as Cas took Dean's full length into his mouth. 

Cas used all his tricks, getting Dean nice and sloppily wet. Dean didn't notice when Cas had taken his pants off, but he was surprised when he climbed back into Dean's lap. It wasn't often Cas bottomed, and it was okay with Dean. He liked being fucked by Cas. 

Cas grabbed Dean's cock and lined it up with his hole, slowly sinking.

"Oh fuck, Dean, you feel so good inside me," Cas murmured into the man's ear as he started moving up and down. 

"Shit," Dean said as Cas slowed the pace, sucking a hickey into Dean's chest, keeping it hidden under Dean's shirt. 

"Does it feel good?" Cas asked, dragging Dean's cock in and out of his ass. 

"So fucking good," Dean whimpered. 

Cas smiled. He loved watching Dean come apart. 

"You know in the fifth-century men and women would be matched up and coupled during the feast of Lupercalia," Cas said, picking up the pace his cock red and hard leaking precum onto Dean's stomach. 

"I didn't," Dean said, looking at Cas. Sometimes he would come up with random facts during sex; Dean thought it was to keep him from cumming. 

"They would, oh fuck," Cas said as he changed the position bouncing a bit faster. 

It was taking everything in Dean not to grab his hips and help, but Cas had given Dean instructions, even though he wanted to cum.

"oh fuck Dean," Cas moaned, picking himself up and slamming himself back down, repeating the motion over and over again. 

Dean couldn't help but love it; the torture that Cas laid on him was incredible. Cas told him he could cum when he wanted to. 

"I need," Dean said through his teeth.

Cas smiled, "you can touch me now," Cas said. 

Dean grabbed Cas cock and started jerking it in time with Cas's movements. He wanted to feel Cas' warm cum all over his body. 

"That's it, just like that. Oh fuck, oh fuck," Cas cried out, moving faster.

"I'm so close," Dean said. 

A few more thrusts and a twist of his wrist, and they both were cumming. Cas' cum was covering Dean's stomach. Dean swiped his finger through it and brought it up to his lips, licking it off, holding the man's gaze as he did it. It was salty and slightly sweet from the pineapple Cas eats every day,

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"Thank you," Dean whispered.

"There's so much more," Cas replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was going to show Dean that Valentine's day was about spending time together and doing things as opposed to buying things for one another. Today Cas had everything set up to bake cookies and decorate them. 

Dean laughed at Cas, and how excited he was to so this, Mrs. Novak never saw the point of making a mess when they had people who could do it for them. 

"Dean, I'm serious. She never let us do anything," Cas said the night before as the laid cuddled in bed. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad I haven't met her," Dean said, kiss Cas on the cheek. 

Cas was listening to music dancing around the kitchen while mixing the cookie batter. Dean stood in such a way watching Cas move around; he loved seeing him like this loose and relaxed. Every day he heads into the office, and when he comes home, Cas is two different people, there business Cas and fun, flirty, Dom Cas who Dean loves. 

"Hey babe," Dean greeted, walking into the kitchen. 

"How long have you been standing there?' Cas asked, glaring at Dean. 

"Verse two," Dean smiled, reaching for the coffee. 

The great thing about Saturdays neither of them worked, and Cas made a point that weekends unless it can't be helped for them to spend time together. 

Cas swatted at him. Dean mocked hurt, smiling, giving Cas a quick kiss. 

"What are you making?" Dean asked, opening the fridge to start breakfast. 

"Sugar cookies with frosting so we can decorate the, I figured I would make the batter and then we could cut them out and decorate together. 

Dean nodded, deciding on a bowl of cereal sitting at the kitchen table. Smiling while Cas turned the radio back up bobbing to the beat. 

An hour later, they were rolling out the dough and cutting out hearts and hearts with arrows through them. 

Dean had flour all over the front of him. Cas shook his head; it always amazed him how messy Dean got when they were doing stuff together. Dean dusted the flour off his shirt on to the floor, saying it was going to get dirty anyway. 

"This fun," Dean said, smiling as he made dots on his cookie. 

"I'm glad you are having fun," Cas replied. 

"We should give it some of these out," Dean said, not looking at Cas. 

"Agree."

Dean cleaned up when they finished sense, he made the biggest mess, while Cas ordered food. Cas was grateful that Dean wanted to do stuff with him. None of Cas' other partners wanted to do this kind of thing. It was more about what Cas could buy for them or what fancy new restaurant they were seen. Dean, on the other hand, was more than happy to sit at home and watch movies curled up on the couch together. 

Cas smiled and pulled Dean down on top of him, kissing him gently if it was the opposite of his usual approach, but this moment at how he felt he wanted to be gentle. 

"What was that?" Dean asked. 

"Well, thank you," Cas said, carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

"You're welcome," Dean said, nuzzling Cas' neck. 


	4. Sick Days Are The Worst

**Chapter Four**

  
  


Dean woke up sweating with chills almost not making it to the bathroom, Cas was more than happy to stay home and take care of Dean. Cas made him some soup in hopes he could keep it down.

”I'm fine, Cas, go to work, ” Dean said, pulling the covers up over himself. 

”I already called Gabriel and told him I was staying home, ” cas replied, setting the tray of chicken broth and saltines in Dean's lap. 

Dean groaned a bit as he sat up to try and get some broth in his stomach. Cas smiled at Dean as he ate.

Cas set up the TV so Dean could watch what he wanted while recuperating from food poisoning.

Snuggled up in bed together, Dean sighed, always loving that Cas was home with him making sure he was ok.

Dean complained most of the day about Cas fussing over him, but by the end of the day, Dean was feeling a lot better and was able to hold down some food. 

“Whatcha watching?” Dean asked, walking into the living room. 

“A romantic comedy, you should be resting,” Cas said, pausing the movie. 

“I think I have rested enough, scoot,” Dean said sitting down on the couch. 

Five minutes after Dean sat down and laid his head in Cas’ lap. Cas heard tiny snores coming from Dean. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean sighed as he walked in the door. He was tired and sore. Customers were complaining left and right that it was too long of a wait for an oil change and how come it was so long, and Dean explained several times that it was busy and they had other cars to fix. 

He kicked off his boots and hung up his jacket calling out for Cas he got no answer, he looked around there was a red bag sitting on the coffee table with a note attached to it, Dean smiled as he read it. 

**_Hello baby,_ **

**_I hope your day got better, but if not here is some stuff to help you relax, I want you to pick out a few things I shouldn't be too long after you._ **

**_Love you, Cas_ **

Dean smiled when he opened the bag. There was a bath bomb and a bubble bath in a champagne bottle. He laughed a bit; there was no way Mr. Dean Winchester's manly mechanic would tell anyone other than Cas that he loved bubble baths and a good soak. Dean grabbed the bubble bath and headed to the bathroom.

Turning in the water to the temperature, he was happy with it. He put the plugin and getting undressed he smiled as he poured some of the bubble baths in it smelled sweet like strawberries.

Dean sighed happily as he slid into the water. The smell of the bubbles was terrific. Cas put some thought into this one.

”room for one more?” Cas asked, standing in the doorway with a bottle of champagne.

”always, ” Dean replied, not moving.

Cas stripped climbing into the tub; Dean opened his eyes, watching Cas as he sat down, holding up the bottle. The bathtub one of that jacuzzi type one that holds five people.

He popped the cork taking a swig handing it over to Dean. 

”what's the occasion?” Dean asked, taking a sip from the bottle.

“You,” Cas replied, scooting closer.

”me, what about me?” Dean asked as Cas moved closer, straddling his lap.

Cas took the bottle and drank, placing the container on the ledge Cas captured Dean lips in his sighing with contentment happy to be home with his love. 

Cas pulled away, leaning back, looking at Dean, “why is it so hard for you to believe you are perfect to me?” cas asked.

”I'm not perfect, ” Dean replied, grabbing the bottle of champagne, taking a sip.

”well, I am celebrating all the things I love about you, ” Cas said, taking the bottle.

Dean looked at him, turning his head, Cas always did this made him take compliments.

”that's one, the way you get embarrassed when I get sappy when you show me some car thing that I don't understand, but you don't make me feel stupid about not knowing, ” Cas said, looking in Dean's eyes when he said it.

”Everybody has gotta learn, so how, can't get mad because you don't know, ” Dean replied. He shook his head poor Cas every time he learns something messed up about Cas’ family to more it makes his family look normal.

“You haven’t met my parents in their full capacity,” Cas replied. 

Dean scoffed; he felt like they were avoiding him at all costs. Every time they set up a dinner, Cas’ parents seem too busy, or someone got sick, Dean gave up on trying to meet them. 

Cas smiled and sipped the champagne, “you're a good lay,” he said, “you have pretty eyes.”

Dean blushed and took the bottle chugging a bit; he shook his head heat burning in his cheeks as Cas settled in his lap. 

Dean smiled softly at Cas. He had a unique way of making Dean feel like he was the only person in the world Cas had eyes for. 

Cas closed the small gap between them, gently kissing Dean on the lips and then moving down his neck and back up again. Dean sighed, feeling the weight of the day leaving. Cas taking control was exactly what Dean needed after a long day. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Dean was in heaven when he woke up to Cas' perfect pillow-soft lips wrapped around his cock, kissing and licking so teasingly driving Dean to the edge but not allowing him to go over because Cas was a sneaky son of a bitch and slipped a cock ring on Dean. 

"Such a good boy," Cas said, kissing around Dean's balls. 

"Cas, please," Dean said, gripping the sheet beneath him. 

"Soon, baby, we got all day," Cas replied, licking a stripe from Dean's balls to the tip of his cock. 

Dean moaned and wiggled, Cas swatted him saying stay still or else, he knew what that meant and stilled himself the best he could. 

Cas worked him slowly, teasing every single one of Dean's sensitive spots and holy shit was Dean loving it. 

" fuck," Dean breathed out. 

Cas slipped a slick digit into Dean's waiting hole; he arched his back a bit, earning him a slap on the hip and Cas scolding him say if he didn't stop Cas was going to jerk off in the shower and Dean would get nothing the rest of the day. 

" Sorry, it feels so good," Dean replied, trying to calm his breathing. 

"That's my good boy," Cas praises. 

Dean didn't think his cock could get any harder than it already was, but when Cas praised him, he couldn't explain the feeling it was being wrapped in the softest blanket on the cloud, listening to your favorite song on repeat. Pure unadulterated bliss. 

Cas slid his mouth back over Dean's cock, and he scissored Dean's hole, twisting and turning his finger, hitting the sweet spot, making Dean cry out in pleasure. 

Cas gave him one last suck before popping off with a wet slurp. 

"Cas," Dean whined he didn't want him to stop. 

Cas didn't reply only lines himself up, sliding in deep and hard. Dean had the breath punched out of him. 

Cas could hold off slamming hard and fast into Dean, who met each of Cas thrusts begging to cum. 

Cas reached down and slipped the cock ring of Dean came almost instantly, yelling, making his voice crack going limp in Cas' arms as he chased his release. 

"Oh, shit," Cas grunted out as he came. 

Dean laughed as Cas slipped out and laid down next to him, pulling Dean close wrapping his arms around him. 

"Let's do that again," Dean mumbled. 


	7. Chapter 7

\\\\\\\

Cas had everything set up, the bonus to being boss you can leave when you want. He set up the canvases, the paint, and the wine. 

"Cas, I get it you love me," Dean said, leaning against the door frame. 

"I want to do this, and if you don't, that's fine," Cas said, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Don't pout; I'll do it. You don't have to keep doing all this stuff for me," Dean said, looking around. 

" I want to, that's the difference," Cas replied, going back to what he was doing. 

Dean sighed. He went to change his clothes; he found comfy clothes and headed back into the living room. 

" I ordered in I got your favorite," Cas said, not looking up when Dean walked. 

Dean sat behind Cas, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck right at his hairline. Cas tried to move away, but Dean held tight. 

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered. He hated to upset Cas. 

Cas turned his head and looked at Dean, sure it was nothing, but for some reason, it hurt Cas' feelings when Dean said he didn't have to do anything for him. 

"I'm sorry, I got upset for no reason," Cas replied, leaning back in Dean's arms. 

"We are both hungry. What are we doing tonight?" Dean asked, looking at all the supplies Cas had laid out. 

Cas explained Drunk Painting, where you paint a picture while drinking and see how it turns out, and instead of paying, he thought Dean might enjoy it more. It was the two of them. 

"I'm not a painter," Dean said, kissing Cas' shoulder. 

"That's ok; it's not about the talents. It's about the time spent together. I picked out hopefully an easy picture," Cas replied, sinking further into Dean's arms. 

There was a knock on the door, Cas got up and answered it. The delivery guy was a flirt, and Cas was polite to the man. 

"Hey, Babe, what did we get?' Dean asked, kissing Cas on the neck. 

The guy stopped stalling and handed Cas the food. Dean thanked him and shut the door. Cas sighed and set the food on the coffee table, unboxing the burgers and fries. 

"That was unnecessary," Cas said. 

Dean took his seat next to Cas and looked at him, "what?" Dean asked. 

"That territorial display,' Cas said, taking a bit of his burger.

"I wanted him to know you are all mine, and I don't share well," Dean replied, taking a massive bite of his burger. 

Cas shook his head. They ate in silence for a while, but something was eating at Cas, "why does everyone have to know I'm yours? I know it that's all that should matter," Cas asked when they finished cleaning up. 

Dean took a deep breath before he spoke, explaining that sometimes he gets annoyed that people hit on Cas, and he wants them to know that he was taken. Cas kissed Dean, pressing his forehead to Dean's. 

"I love you," Cas said with a smile. 

"You aren't mad?' Dean asked. 

Cas shook his head, going standing, heading to the kitchen to get the wine. 

"It's a house?" Dean asked, handing his picture and looking at it. 

"I like it," Cas replied smiling. 

Taking the canvas from Dean and placing it on the nail he had a place in the wall earlier that day 

Dean shook his head, handing Cas his panting, so they hug side by side. 


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the first time Dean got home before Cas, and he was going to plan the night's activities. Cas was busy all week between what he had planned for Dean and work; Dean wondered how Cas wasn't burnt out. 

The thing was they did game night every month the two of them, it started good clean fun but turned into something naughty by the third month. Dean had been holding out on this one for a while year, not sure if Cas was like it to think it was lame. Naughty Jenga Dean had set a lot of time writing different things on each block, but tonight Dean wanted to play. 

Cas walked in and, smiled seeing Dean kneeling by the coffee table, set up the game. 

"Hey, baby," Cas said, walking to Dean. 

"Hey," Dean replied, standing, kissing Cas, "how was your day?" 

"Long, I had to fire someone today," cas said sighing. 

Dean knew Cas hated that he sometimes had to fire manages and higher up people who weren't working out or the plain out weren't doing their job. 

"I'm making dinner," Dean said as Cas sat down on the couch. 

Dean walked behind him, rubbing Cas shoulders bending down kissing Cas' neck. Cas sighed with contentment, enjoying what Dean was doing. 

"You keep doing that, and we won't make game night," Cas said, reaching back running his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"That's ok, we always have tomorrow," Dean laughed, kissing the other side of Cas' neck. 

Cas smiled and leaned back more so he could kiss Dean. 

The kiss was soft and gentle, slow, and patient. Cas loved drawing sexy time out with Dean making him beg and squirm, but tonight he wanted to be together he wanted intimacy. Cas tugged on Dean's hand pulling him to come from behind the couch. 

"I'm going to burn dinner if we start," Dean said, straddling Cas' lap. 

"Go turn it off and then come back," Cas said, giving Dean a light push.

Dean gave him one last kiss before hopping up and running into the Kit get to turn off the lasagna. 

Cas took his jacket off and kicked off his shoes before Dean returned to the living room. Dean sat back down in Cas lap and smiled. 

"What?" Cas asked, running his hands up Dean's thighs. 

"Nothing, I love you is all," Dean replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes staying in was better than going out, since Dean was sick on the day Cas had planned a night of popcorn and romantic movies and cuddling he decided that was what they needed tonight. 

Watching movies was one of Dean's favorite things, and if it was with Cas, that made it even better.

Dean smiled when he walked in the door spotting Cas walking around, setting things up dancing a bit to the music he had playing. Cas jumped when he saw Dean and shook his head. 

"How long have you been there?" Cas asked, folding his arms across his chest like an impatient teenager.

"Not long, you know I like watching you dance around," Dean smiled, walking to Cas. 

Cas shook his head and pulled Dean in for a kiss when he was close enough, Dean smile into the kiss. 

"What are you making?" Dean asked. The smell was amazing. 

"Pasta, nothing special," Cas replied, moving away fro Dean. 

Dean went to change and take a shower when he came back out. Cas had the pasta in bowls on the coffee table, flipping through the movies on Netflix, trying to decided what to watch. 

Dean came up behind Cas and kissed the top of his head. Cas smiled and looked up. 

"Chick movies?" Dean asked. 

"You like chick movies and don't deny it," Cas said, selecting a move. 

"You are right," Dean replied, grabbing the bowl of pasta. 

They both leaned back against the couch, settling in for a movie marathon. 


	10. Chapter 10

Cas always did unexpected things for Dean while he was at work today was no different. 

“Hey, you got something,” Bobby yelled from the office. 

Dean said he would be right there. He laughed when he saw the gift basket sitting on the desk filled with beef jerky. 

Bobby shook his head. He was happy for Dean after the Lisa bullshit. Dean was depressed. All he did was work and go home. That was about all Bobby knew, but with Cas, Dean was happy. 

“Hey, wants some?” Dean asked, holding open a bag of jerky. 

  
  


Bobby shook his head and said, no thanks, he looked over the basket and was impressed by the number of different jerks there were. 

“There's a note,” Bobby said, plucking it from the basket and handing it to Dean. 

“We are taking the week off, I already told Bobby, your bags packed and I am picking you up after work- Love Cas.”

  
  


Dean looked at Bobby, who smiled and told him not to worry about anything he got all of his shifts covered to go and enjoy the alone time without having to think about anything. 

Cas picked Dean up a little early; it was a six and a half-hour drive to where they were going to which Cas replied for Dean not to worry about it when he asked where they were headed. 

Dean laughed and leaned back in his seat, watching the buildings give way to the highway. 

Cas gently woke Dean up as they pulled up to the hotel. Dean rubbed his eyes and looked around there wasn't much to see it was dark, and the lights weren't that bright. It was a tiny B&B tucked into the redwoods of Northern California


	11. Chapter 11

Dean didn't remember getting to the hotel or falling sleep again. He smiled, and the light shone through a gap in the curtains, Cas snuggled closer, rubbing his face in Dean's chest. 

"Morning," Cas grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head to block out the sun. 

"Morning, not a fan of the sun?" Dean teased. 

Cas was always the first one up in the morning, but on days he didn't need to get up early and go to work, he was grumpy if the sun woke him up. 

He moaned and pulling Dean under the covers with him. Cas kissed Dean, not caring he had morning breath; Dean laughed, teasing him bout it when they pulled apart. 

"Are you ready to go exploring?" Cas asked, smiling. 

"Yeah, where are we?" Dean asked. 

"Napa Valley," Cas replied with a yawn. 

Dean nodded Cas, and he always wants to come out here and go wine tasting and see something other than buildings. 

By the time they finished tasting all the wine they wanted, Dean and Cas were pretty drunk. 

"Don't think we were supposed to drink all the wine," Dean slurred as they stumbled into their hotel room. 

"Don't care," Cas replied, pulling Dean to him as the door closed behind them. 

Cas kissed Dean, a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss walking back to the bed, pulling Dean along. Cas fell back bring Dean with him, they both laughed and continued kissing Dean moved kissing down Cas neck until he heard little snores coming from Cas.

Dean sighed, rolling Cas the best he could on to the pillows before climbing in and passing out himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Cas and Dean were hung over the following morning, vowing never to go wine tasting again. Luckily Cas had booked them a couples massage, and a whole list of other spa things for the day. 

"Cas, I don't know what a facial is, but it sounds dirty," Dean complained as they walked into the spa area. 

"The lovely esthetician is going to was and messaged your face," Cas replied, walking up to the reception desk to check-in. 

Dean shook his head and took a seat, waiting to be called back for his facial. It didn't take long, and Cas waved him in saying they would meet up in an hour to enjoy himself. 

"Have you done this before?" the Esthetician asked.

"No, this is my first time," Dean replied, following her down the hall to the room. 

The walls were and off white but had a warm to them; it was relaxing, the smell of citrus filled the room when she opened the door. The Esthetician told Dean to get undressed and put on the robe when he was ready to lay down on the table. She would be back. 

It wasn't as bad as Dean thought it would the cleanser was gentle on his face he loved the feeling o the warm towels, he almost fell asleep he was so relaxed. She gently tapped him, letting Dean know it was time for his mud bath, and then the message was next.

Cas was waiting for Dean outside the door leading to the mudroom, he smiled, noticing Dean's relaxed look on his face. 

"I'm not getting in that," Dean said, folding his arms.

"Dean, it's just mud," Cas replied, holding out his hand for Dean to join him.

"I don't care, Cas, other people, sit in there, that's gross," Dean said stubbornly. 

Cas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; he explained that the spa cleans the baths out, and they were the first to use it this morning; Cas made sure of it. He knew that Dean would refuse if he saw other people use the bath before they did. 

"If I get some weird skin thing, i'm going to be pissed," Dean said, removing his robe and stepping into the tub. 

The mud felt weird and beautiful at the same time. Cas sunk next to Dean and smiled, thanking him for trying something new even though he was uncomfortable. 

"I love you," Dean replied, pressing a kiss to Cas' temple. 

After fifteen minutes, they got out hosed off showered and headed to the massage room, where they both fell asleep laughing when the masseuses woke them up, letting them know they were done. 

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said had they were leaving. 

"You enjoyed it?" Cas asked, surprised. 

"I enjoy spending time with you, that's what I enjoyed. No phones no on stopping by. Only the two of us it was nice," Dean said, grabbing Cas hand.

Cas smiled. It wasn't often that Dean talked about his feelings, but when he did, it was something Cas cherished. 


	13. Chapter 13

Cas was excited for the evening. He had worked hard, putting everything together, and it was going to be perfect. 

The scene was set, candles and rose petals throughout the patio, a bottle of champagne waiting on ice their dinner was sitting on the table now all Cas needed was for Dean to hurry up and get to the room, he said he would be back, and that was over an hour ago. 

Cas breathed a sigh of relief when the door clicked, and Dean walked in. 

"Hey Babe, I'm so sorry, there was some construction, and then I got turned around," Dean stopped talking when he finally noticed all the stuff Cas had set up. 

"Hey, it's fine," Cas said, giving Dean a kiss.

Dean looked around and was in awe of what Cas had set up for him.

" what's all this?" Dean asked as Cas ushered him out to the patio.

" dinner," Cas said with a smile and lifted the cover off of Dean's plate.

Dean laughed seeing what Cas had ordered fillet Mignon smothered in mushrooms with asparagus on the side, Cas was always trying to get Dean to eat healthier. He sat when Cas pulled out his chair, Cas sitting across from him, uncovering his plate. 

Dean moaned with pleasure as the explosion of flavors hit his tongue the mushrooms with butter and garlic with the tenderness of the meat was almost too much for Dean. 

Cas smiled and asked how Dean liked it and if he had enjoyed their week

"This is best, Cas thank you; I know you love me, but spending time with you doing stuff is always awesome," Dean said, taking a sip of his wine and smiling to himself thinking about their wine tasting experience and Cas falling asleep while they were making out. 

"What was in the bag?" Cas asked as they finished up dinner. 

Dean smiled, walked back into the room, grabbing the bag off the bed, and heading back out to the patio. 

"I know we said this week spending time together as a present but.," Dean said, looking up at Cas.

He was kneeling with a box open. 

"Dean Winchester, you are the most amazing man on the planet, and I can't see myself without you, Will you marry me?" 

Dean stood there in shock he knew that one day he would marry Cas there was no else in the world he would rather be with, but Dean always thought he would be the one purposing. 

"Dean?" Cas asked, sounding worried. 

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you," Dean replied, realizing he hadn't answered out loud.

Cas smiled, pulling the ring from the box and placing it on Dean's finger. 

"I love you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Questions, and Kudos are always welcome!!


End file.
